


I Can Tell That We Are Gonna Be Friends

by ReyAndor19



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Childhood Friends, Cute Kids, Female Friendship, Fluff, Gen, Jyn and Leia being adorable, Jyn is 7, Kid Fic, Leia is 7, Mud, POV Jyn Erso, Pre-Rogue One, Pre-Star Wars: A New Hope, Songfic, Swimming, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyAndor19/pseuds/ReyAndor19
Summary: Jyn and Leia meet as kids.Inspired by the Rogue One graphic novel. There is one picture where Saw and Bail are arguing at some rebel meeting, and Jyn and Leia are standing beside their parents (parents/adoptive parents).What if they were bored of the meeting, ran off, and met each other?
Relationships: None
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	I Can Tell That We Are Gonna Be Friends

_ Fall is here, hear the yell _

_ Back to school, ring the bell _

_ Brand new shoes, walking blues _

_ Climb the fence, books and pens _

_ I can tell that we are going to be friends _

_ I can tell that we are going to be friends _

Jyn squirmed uncomfortably. She was seven years old, and tall enough to see the table all the adults were pointing at, but that didn’t make the discussion any less boring. Above her, Saw’s powerful voice echoed angrily through the room. She tried to listen, but it was  _ hard _ . 

Jyn didn’t like having to come to the long war meetings. The adults yelled at each other for hours, and afterwards, Saw would go on for hours about how ‘Bail Organa’ was being stupid, preferring peace to action.

Personally, Jyn liked the idea of peace.

She tried to understand all the data on the table, but quickly lost interest in that as well.

_ Saw’s too busy yelling to notice if I leave... _

Jyn quietly slipped away from the discussion. As she’d predicted, nobody noticed- they were too busy listening to Saw and Bail fight.

She was just congratulating herself for sneaking away when she ran straight into a grumpy-looking girl in a clean white dress. Jyn gasped and started to apologize, before remembering Saw’s training and instead frowned, trying to act tough like he and the others were. “What was that for?”

“Sorry, sorry!” The girl cried. “I didn’t mean to run into you. I was just in a hurry to get out of that meeting.” She smiled apologetically. “‘Course that’s probably my future right there...I’m Leia. What’s your name?”

For a moment, Jyn was frozen with shock. She hadn’t met anyone who’d talked this much since...well, since forever! “I...I’m Jyn.”

“Pleased to meet you Jyn.” Leia stuck out her hand, quickly retracting it after Jyn stared.

“So you were in the meeting too?”

“I was just pulled along. My father says I should get a good idea of what diplomatic discussions are like from a young age. But they’re so boring!”

While she didn’t understand the part about the ‘diplomatic discussions’, the last sentence was something she could relate to. “I know! I hate having to come.”

“Hey...” Leia smiled mischievously, leaning in as if telling a huge secret. “How about  _ we _ have fun and let _them_ talk .”

Jyn couldn’t suppress a wide grin. “Definitely.”

_ Walk with me, Suzy Lee _

_ Through the park and by the tree _

_ We will rest upon the ground _

_ And look at all the bugs we found _

_ Safely walk to school without a sound _

_ Safely walk to school without a sound _

After sneaking around the base, trying to avoid being caught, they found themselves at the edge of the forest.

“So where’re you from?” Jyn asked.

“Me? Oh Alderaan.”

“Alde-what now?”

Leia laughed, and Jyn decided she liked the sound. “Alderaan. It’s a peaceful planet, and it’s  _ beautiful _ .” Just thinking about her home made the other girl’s eyes light up. “There’s amazing mountains, and colorful sunsets, and art is everywhere...what about you? Where are you from?”

“We moved around a lot. I was born on Vallt, but I lived on Coruscant, but then we had to move to Lah’mu. That was my favorite home, because Mama and Papa were happier. We had more fun. And you could dig in the dirt with all the bugs!” 

Eyeing Leia’s spotless white dress, she thought the girl would be the type who was disgusted by the fact that she’d played in the dirt. Surprisingly, she seemed just as eager.

“Really? Oh, that sounds fun...”

“You’ve never dug in the dirt before? And played with all the worms?” On Lah’mu, they’d been some of her only friends.

“No, apparently princesses can’t dig in the dirt. Or get messy at all.”

“You’re a princess?”

“Y-yeah. I probably shouldn’t have said that.”

“Oh no wonder you’re all clean and you speak all fancy.”

“I do not speak ‘all fancy’!”

“Yeah you do,” Jyn laughed. She hadn’t laughed like this since Lah’mu. “And you keep lifting your dress so you don’t get it all dirty!”

Leia looked down and realized that she was, in fact, lifting her dress to keep it out of the mud.

“No I’m not,” she protested, letting her dress fall and trail in the mud.

“You still look like a princess.”

Leia rolled her eyes. “Well how do I  _ not  _ look like a princess? How do I look like a normal girl?”

“Hmm...take your hair down.” While Jyn’s hair was in a messy braid, Leia’s was pulled up in two fancy buns that looked like she had cinnamon rolls over her ears.  _ Cinnamon rolls...yum... _

“Better?” Leia had pulled down her buns to let her dark hair fall down her back.

“Yeah, now you don’t look all fancy.”

“Good.” She smiled defiantly. “So can you introduce me to your worm friends?”

“‘Course!”

_ Here we are, no one else _

_ We walked to school all by ourselves _

_ There's dirt on our uniforms _

_ From chasing all the ants and worms _

_ We clean up and now its time to learn _

_ We clean up and now its time to learn _

In a few minutes they traveled deeper into the forest. Jyn wasn’t afraid though. She knew they’d be able to find their way out- and if they wandered too far, they’d meet a long wall that looped around the whole base and prevented enemies from getting in as easily. Saw had told her that.

“So you’ve  _ never _ played in the dirt  _ or _ the river?” She couldn’t believe the number of things Leia had missed out on.

“No? I mean is that a bad thing?”

“Of course! Come on!” She grabbed Leia’s arm and pulled her into the river they’d been playing by.

“Wait, I’m going to get my dress all wet!” Leia tried to free her arm, but slipped in the mud and fell on her butt. Jyn’s eyes widened with horror.

“Are you okay? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-argh!” She was so caught up in her apology that she didn’t notice the princess’s grin and the hand that pulled her legs out from under her. They both lay in the mud, laughing so hard their stomachs hurt. Leia finally tried to get to her feet, but only managed to slip again. Jyn laughed harder and scooped up a ball of mud, throwing it at Leia.

“Hey!” Leia shrieked, launching a mud ball back. When they were finished throwing mud, they looked more like swamp creatures than little girls.

“That. Was. Awesome,” Jyn panted, spitting a mouthful of mud out. She couldn’t remember ever having so much fun. It was the first time she’d had a playmate who was her age (and not a stuffed animal). “Let’s go swim!”

Leia looked a bit doubtful, but when Jyn told her that the water would help wash off some of the mud she jumped right in. The river was shallow and slow moving, so they were able to splash around without fear of getting swept away.

“So what do you think about it all?” Leia finally asked.

“About what?”

“The war. The groups rebelling against the Empire.”

“I hate the Empire,” Jyn said forcefully. “They killed Mama.

“Oh. I’m very sorry. I didn’t mean to bring up a topic that made you feel uncomfortable. I offer my condolences. ”

“You’re talking all fancy again!” Jyn teased, and they let the topic drop for the rest of the afternoon, chasing after a family of fish instead.

_ We don't notice any time pass _

_ We don't notice anything _

_ We sit side by side in every class _

_ Teacher thinks that I sound funny _

_ But she likes the way you sing _

Hours passed like minutes, and Jyn and Leia became inseparable friends. They didn’t notice the ships leaving one by one, or the setting sun.

“What’s Lah’mu like?”

“You can play in the dirt. And the beaches have black sand, and they’re really pretty. One time we buried Mama in the sand. And we had a huge farm. Papa wasn’t a good farmer though. He’s a scientist. But he didn’t want to do science-y stuff for the Empire, so we had to move away from Coruscant.”

“They sound very brave.”

“They were.”

“Jyn!” 

“Leia!”

The two girls froze and looked toward the sound of the voices.  _Uh oh_.

Two figures rushed over to the girls. One of them was Saw, and the other wore fancy clothes like Leia.

“What were you thinking?” Saw asked in a hushed, angry voice.

“I’m sorry,” she said quietly. “I was bored at the meeting, we didn’t see it was late-“

“Not that.  _ Her _ .”

“Leia?”

“I’ve told you before not to talk to Bail Organa and his supporters.”

Jyn was confused until she looked over and found the man who had come for Leia glaring at Saw. Saw glared back.

“But...I didn’t know. We just wanted to play.”

“So it’s not enough to interrupt my arguments with your half-baked ideas?” The man asked. “You send that girl to corrupt my daughter as well?”

“Father, Jyn and I just wanted to play!” Leia protested.

He ignored this. “She’s wet and muddy, and you could’ve gotten her killed. You’re lucky I found them before it got too dark to see.”

“ _ You _ found them?” Saw growled. “I found the girls, you were too busy trying to keep that uniform clean. Come on Jyn, we’re going home.”

Jyn and Leia shared one last look before they were pulled apart.

“Bye, Leia,” Jyn whispered, softly enough that Saw couldn’t hear her. “Miss you.”

_ Tonight I'll dream while in my bed _

_ When silly thoughts go through my head _

_ About the bugs and alphabet _

_ And when I wake tomorrow I'll bet _

_ That you and I will walk together again _

_ I can tell that we are going to be friends _

_ I can tell that we are going to be friends _

That night, Jyn couldn’t sleep. She lay for hours with her eyes wide open, thinking about the day. Thinking about Leia.

Why couldn’t the two girls be friends? Just because Saw and Leia’s father hated each other didn’t mean the girls had to as well. Or did it? 

She pushed the question away to think about the happier memories they’d made. The mud fights, the swimming, chasing each other through the forest. Jyn smiled to herself. 

One day, she and Leia would meet again. 

One day, they’d be able to be friends.


End file.
